


All My Life

by f1renze, killabeez, kitzeproductions



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Slash, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1renze/pseuds/f1renze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/killabeez/pseuds/killabeez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: A vampire is the true embodiment of a hunger that can never be satisfied. Or can it?Artist: Foo FightersVidder: f1renzeVividCon Auction 2005 - for killabeez





	All My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luminosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/gifts), [sisabet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/gifts).




End file.
